School's Out
by Heian
Summary: Sirius and Remus invite their godson Harry and a few of his friends to help them fix up their house on Lake Washington. Beware the ducks.


  
Pairings: DracoxHarry, SiriusxRemus, slight RonxHermione   
Genre: Romance/Humour/AU   
Warnings: Yaoi, language, lime?, underage drinking, general perviness, VW van-dissing   
Rating: PG-13   
Author's Note: A homage to my beloved Lake Washington, VW vans, and DracoxHarry *nods*   
First chapter, rather short... quite short, actually. I promise, the next one will be longer. And will have some lime in. ^_^   
Summary: Sirius and Remus invite their godson Harry and a few of his friends to help them fix up their house on Lake Washington. Beware the ducks.   
Disclaimer: They're not mine. End of story.   
  
School's Out   
Chapter One: Road Trip   
  
  
"Sirius, are you sure this is a good idea?" Remus asked as his lover hung up the telephone.   
  
"Of course, love! What could go wrong?" the long-haired man replied, grinning noncommittally.   
  
"Well, there will be four teenagers here... Let's see..." Remus began to count on his fingers, looking up as if in concentration. "Underage drinking, chaos, mayhem, destruction, sex, and drugs, to name but a few."   
  
Sirius put an arm around him, nibbling lightly on his earlobe. "You're cute when you're being sarcastic." he murmured.   
  
"Mmmm..." Remus relaxed into his lover's gentle embrace, forgetting the worries of a moment before.   
  
***   
  
"So who's driving this tin can on wheels?" Ron asked, kicking one of the VW van's tires morosely.   
  
"Hey!" Harry said in mock-anger, "Be nice to the poor thing!"   
  
A sarcastic voice came from the other side of the van, "Yeah, if you kick it too hard, it might fall apart." Draco came around to lean on the hood.   
  
"Well, it's not as if anyone *else* has a car, lover-mine."   
  
  
"Oh, stop arguing, you two! We're going to be late!" Hermione stamped her foot impatiently.   
  
"All right, all right..." The four teenagers got into the van, Harry and Draco in front, Ron and Hermione in the spacious back (which for some reason had a bed and no seats).   
  
"So you're driving?" Draco asked Harry, sitting in the passenger seat.   
  
"Well, it *is* my car, after all."   
  
"*Ours*, love, *ours*."   
  
"We~ell, I'm the one with the keys..." Harry dangled the key-ring in front of his boyfriend's nose.   
  
"Damn. Alright then, you win." the blonde said resignedly, settling back down in his seat.   
  
An impatient voice came from the back- "We're going to be- mmmph!" -and was suddenly cut off.   
  
A few moments later, Ron released Hermione's lips, leaving the brunette looking stunned.   
  
"Wow..." Draco said in an awed voice, "Someone can actually shut her up..."   
  
The readhead grinned. "It's an art."   
  
"Okay then, let's get this flying circus on the road," the blonde said briskly. Harry turned the key in the ignition, and they were off.   
***   
  
Draco was asleep in the passenger seat, Hermione absorbed in a book, and Ron sprawled on the bed, snoring softly. Harry spotted a gas station up ahead, and pulled in. "Draco, wake up." he said, prodding his sleeping boyfriend in the shoulder.   
"Mmmm... Wha's happen..."   
"Driver switch!" Hermione said briskly, snapping her book shut. At this Draco started, blinking furiously as he tried to bring his mind back to consciousness.   
Ron gave a loud snore, mumbling something along the lines of "Go to hell" as Hermione tried to get him up. Finally, the redhead awoke, and the two were able to switch places with Draco and Harry.   
The black-haired boy flopped down on the bed, pulling his blonde lover into his arms. Draco smiled, closing his eyes as Harry ran his tongue gently over the edge of his ear. "Mmmm..." the blonde turned in the other boy's arms, so that he was now lying on top.   
Hermione turned sharply. "Harry! Draco! No sex while we're driving!" she snapped.   
"Ah, but there's nothing else to do!" Harry protested.   
"We agreed:" the brunette admonished, "no sex while we're driving and we don't give a damn what you do when we're stopped. It's your car."   
"Too right, it is." Draco grinned in a decidedly perverted fashion. Hermione turned slightly green.   
Ron, who was driving, said calmingly, "Hey, don't be too hard on them, they're in love too, y'know."   
"Yes, but they're also in lust!"   
"That's bad grammar, Herm." Draco said cheekily. The brunette glared at him.   
"How about some music?" Ron asked, attempting to lighten the situation.   
"Aw, but that'll ruin the fun!" Harry said plaintively. Ron flipped him the bird.   
"Hermione, your boyfriend is abusing me!" The black-haired teen complained. But she had closed her eyes and was facing forward, apparently in commune with inner deities.   
Draco grinned at Harry. Harry grinned at Draco. Draco pounced, planting his mouth firmly on Harry's, popping the button on Harry's jeans. Sliding his hand gently, slowly, below the waistband. The other boy ran his fingers through his boyfriend's fine, blonde hair, moaning softly at the touch. The noise, however, disturbrd Hermione's meditation.   
"DRACO!!! HARRY!!!"   
  
To be continued... *dun dun dun* 


End file.
